<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have a Mighty... by Marijke_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229549">I Have a Mighty...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose'>Marijke_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 25, No.25, Teenagers, Whumptober 2020, ZADE, blurred vision, disorientation, hi-skool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In hi-skool, Zim and Dib’s rivalry continues. Dib manages to upper hand- er, foot on his alien arch-enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Have a Mighty...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>THWACK!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OOF!” Zim crashed into the wall and fell roughly onto his butt. He glared up at his… </span>
  <em>
    <span>two opponents.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take that, Spaceboy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hyooman wormchild - wormchildren? - was… were surprisingly strong. That kick had landed hard! Zim groaned and tried to blink away the stars filling his vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gritting his teeth, he got back onto his feet and braced himself against the wall to catch his breath and pull himself back together. His head was </span>
  <em>
    <span>throbbing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how dare you kick the mighty Zim?” He had meant to yell it, but yelling just made his head hurt worse. He belatedly raised a finger to point at the two Dibs accusingly. It was shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a step towards his opponent and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zim?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—collapsed into a heap on the cold, hard cement. He opened his eyes to see the twin Dibs running towards him, then closed them again because the Earth had decided to spin… er, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than it already did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he felt was Dib’s presence at his side. He knew Dib was speaking, could hear the stupid Dib’s stupid voice sayng stupid things, but trying to focus on the words just made his head throb more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be continued.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>